megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomer Kuwanger
|sprite = }} , renamed Boomerang Kuwanger in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, is a boss in Mega Man X, a Reploid based on the stag beetle ("kuwagata" in Japanese). He was a Maverick Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit under Sigma, the same unit as his brother Gravity Beetle, and fought alongside X many times. He is a nihilist that doesn't agree or disagree with Sigma's motives, and joined the Maverick uprising simply because he thought "isn't this more interesting?" He took control of a tower that was supposed to be the symbol of a city, and turned it into an oppressive fortress. Within, he sits plotting, sneering at the despair in the city below. In the remake, Kuwanger makes decisions based only on logic and excels in collecting and analyzing combat data with an extremely cool logic. With no sense of justice or evil, joining Sigma's rebellion is a decision he arrived at after analyzing the case rationally. When X reached the top of the tower, Kuwanger saw that X had great potential and thought that he would be fun in a fight. Strategy Boomer Kuwanger uses instantaneous movements and attacks by throwing his Boomerang Cutter or using it to grab his target above his head. If he grabs the player, he will damage them by throwing them into the ceiling. He is weak to Homing Torpedoes, as they lock on to his energy signature, and they can hunt him down even when he vanishes. However, if the player continuously shoots him with the X-Buster, Boomer Kuwanger will not have a chance to hit with his Boomerang Cutter or move close to the player. Other appearances Boomer Kuwanger appeared as an unit card in TEPPEN. Data ''Mega Man X'' stats Boomer Kuwanger Nickname: "Space-Time Jumper" (時空の斬鉄鬼, roughly "Cutting Iron Demon of Space-Time") Height: 242 cm (7.94 ft, mistakenly shown as 7.93 ft in-game) Weight: 94 kg (207 lbs, mistakenly shown as 206 lbs in-game) Attacks: Boomerang Cutter, Dead Lift Maverick Hunter X bio SPACE-TIME JUMPER Comes from the same 17th Battalion as X. Excels in collecting and analyzing combat data with an extremely cool logic. With no sense of justice or evil, joining Sigma's rebellion is a decision he arrived at after analyzing the case rationally. He has taken over the tower that was to be the symbol of the city, and is working to convert it into a base. Boomerang Cutter Fires a sharp boomerang made from a special metal. If it does not hit an enemy, it returns to its owner. If the boomerang passes an item on its way back, it picks up the item and delivers it to its own owner. ---- Stage names *Tower Stage (タワーステージ / 塔のステージ, from Mega Man X credits, Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site, and Compendium of Rockman X) *Fortress Tower (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Boomer Kuwanger's stage: *Dodge Blaster *Hoganmer *Jamminger *Ladder Yadder *Mega Tortoise *Sine Faller *Slide Cannon *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X If Maverick Hunter X was played on Normal: Boomerang Kuwanger: If you've made it all the way up here, you must not be an ordinary B-Class Hunter. X: '''Kuwanger... I don't want to fight an old friend like you. '''Boomerang Kuwanger: You don't want to fight? Well, isn't this interesting? You're a Maverick Hunter... And Maverick Hunters are Reploids designed for fighting. X: So I'll have to fight you no matter what, huh? Boomerang Kuwanger: Of course! A chance for a fight this fun doesn't come along every day! If Maverick Hunter X was played on Hard: Boomerang Kuwanger: So you've made it this far? Looks like Sigma was right about you. You've got potential. X: Potential? What are you talking about? Tell me what you mean! Boomerang Kuwanger: For a B-Class Hunter, you certainly learn quickly from your experiences in battle. X: '''Is that what you mean by potential? I do more than fight! '''Boomerang Kuwanger: No! All you do is fight us. There is nothing else! If Maverick Hunter X is played on Vile Mode: Boomerang Kuwanger: Hmm... Your mobility and attack power are very impressive. You'd make quite the adversary on the battlefield, Vile. Vile: If you think so, then you must know... You know which Reploid can usher in the future for us... Boomerang Kuwanger: Is this about your rivalry with X? Comparing specs directly, you come out on top, but... Vile: But what!? Do you actually believe X is the one? No way! In-battle voices from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X 'I'll see if your operating's up to spec."'' ''Let's get this party started." "Over here!" (When Kuwanger teleports) "Watch this!" (When Kuwanger uses his Boomerang Cutter) "This will teach you." (When Kuwanger uses Dead Lift) "So...strong..." (Death quote) Other media ''Rockman X'' Boomer Kuwanger is the last of the eight Mavericks that X fights in the Rockman X manga. X was searching for Zero in an aerial vehicle when a giant tower appeared from the ground and wiped out the city around it in one shot, and was charging in preparation for an even greater one. After entering, he finds Boomer Kuwanger at the top of the tower. Kuwanger joined Sigma because it is more fun than his days as a Hunter, and he moves so fast that X can't see him. His Boomerang Cutter is sharp enough to cut X's armor, damaging his X-Buster. At a disadvantage, X tries to shoot in all directions to hit him, making Kuwanger worried and slow down for a short time when he hit a part of the ceiling. Due to this and Kuwanger saying that he was "reborn", X shot at the ceiling (also destroying Kuwanger's right leg) and discovered that he moved his mind to the tower, allowing him to surpass his physical limits. His mind was protected by a forcefield that could not be destroyed even by X's charge shot. When the charge of the tower completed, X saw an energy line and attached it to his buster, giving him enough energy to destroy almost half of the tower with one shot, destroying Boomer Kuwanger. X's buster became useless after this. In the Rockman X2 manga, Boomer Kuwanger is one of the zombies that appear in Morph Moth's illusion. Boomer Kuwanger is later revived by his brother Gravity Beetle in the Rockman X3 manga. He now only speaks in katakana and the lower half of his body is replaced by a machine. Gravity Beetle captures X and Zero and he tries to transfer Boomer Kuwanger's program into Zero's body. X fights against them to save Zero, and uses a Gravity Well fired by Gravity Beetle into his arm to destroy Boomer Kuwanger. The Gravity Well flies from his arm to the sky and transforms into a giant black hole with an image of Boomer Kuwanger's head inside. Like his previous fight against Boomer Kuwanger, X destroys the black hole by connecting cables of the Big Beetle transport into his buster to fire a powerful charge shot. ''Rockman X Mega Mission'' Boomer Kuwanger is revived by Dr. Doppler by infusing the Limited on his body, turning him into the Limit Reploid '''Boomer Kuwanger L. As a Limit Reploid, his main colors are now green and blue, with red, black and blue details. His abilities improved and he has a blade on each arm. X destroyed him with Homing Torpedo, and Curtiss took the Limited from Kuwanger's wreckage. ''Rockman Remix'' In the manga adaptation from Rockman Remix, Boomer Kuwanger L appears in the beginning being defeat by Zero. Curtiss appears to take his body and leaves before Zero could do anything. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Boomer Kuwanger is seen among Sigma's group of Hunters in issue #35 of the ''Mega Man'' comic. Following his defeat in Mega Man X, he was recreated by Sigma as part of an army that he intended to use to plant Unity Engines on various worlds. After participating in an attack on the Sky Patrol, during which he attacked Sally Acorn and Antoine D'Coolette, he departed with the majority of his comrades through Genesis Portals to begin the invasion. Gallery X1_boomer_kuwanger2.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger dashing. MMX1KuwangerConcept.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger's concept art. BoomerKuwangerFeetandHorns.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger's foot and detachable horns. Mhx_boomerang_kuwanger_waist.jpg|Bust of Boomerang Kuwanger from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. BoomerKuwangerMHXConcept.jpg|Boomerang Kuwanger's concept art from Maverick Hunter X. TEPPEN COR 105 art.png|''TEPPEN'' ArchieBoomerKuwanger.png|Boomer Kuwanger in Worlds Unite. File:RX2BoomerKuwanger.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger in the Rockman X2 manga File:RX3BoomerKuwanger.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger in the Rockman X3 manga IHRXBoomerKuwanger.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger Fighting Spark Mandrill in Irregular Hunter Rockman X. MMC008.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger L in Rockman X Mega Mission. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *The word "kuwanger" comes from the word "kuwagata (クワガタ)" which is Japanese for "stag beetle." *He was the only one of the eight Mavericks from Mega Man X that wasn't renamed in the English version, but he was renamed "Boomerang Kuwanger" in the remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Boomer Kuwanger is one of only two Mavericks known to have a brother. The other one is Launch Octopus, whose brother is Volt Kraken. **Both he and Gravity Beetle represent beetles: Boomer Kuwanger himself as a stag beetle, and Gravity Beetle as a rhinoceros beetle. *Boomer Kuwanger and Sting Chameleon are the only two Mavericks from the [[Mega Man X (video game)|first Mega Man X game]] to not appear in the Mega Man Xtreme games. *Boomer Kuwanger's stage theme sounds similar to Tomahawk Man's stage theme from Mega Man 6, possibly due to both being composed by Yuko Takehara. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Insect design Category:Male Reploids Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Cutter Mavericks